roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenjiro Toru
Kenjiro Toru is one of the supporting characters in in the Inazuma Eleven Go and GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a forward for Raimon (Go)/(CS). Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A striker who is able to pass the field at the speed of lightening."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2:Chrono Stone= *''"A striker who is able to pass the speed of lightening."'' Background Not much is known about toru's past saying that it's a bad memory that he doesn't want to remember. However he is consitentily seen talking to someone on the phone although this person's name was never revealed. Appearance Toru has short blonde hair which reaches his neck, blue eyes, pale skin and a normal height. He is mostly seen wearing either his team uniform or school uniform. His casual clothes consist of a white long-sleeved t-shirt followed by a short sleeved green t-shirt, black jeans and brown boots. He is also commonly seen wearing a cross shaped earring on his left ear. Mixi Max When mixi maxed with hakuryuu, his hair grows longer and turns white while his eyes keep the same shape but a different colour of brown and his skin becomes a bit lighter. Personality Toru is usually known for being a calm and a friendly guy espically around his teammates and friends although he still has his own mysterious side. He also secretly has a big interest and admiration to tsurugi kyouske and Hakuryuu when playing in god eden. Plot (GO) He first appeared along with a mysterious guy watching raimon training secretly, that's when he showed intrest in joining and eventually got accepted in the team by Coach Endou. Even though most of the team were curious about him, they eventually got along and played soccer along with him. Later on, he was shocked by knowing Hikaru's real uncle is kageyama. After that, he meets Taiyou along with tenma and plays against his in the match against Arakumo Gakuen. Then, he is seen waiting at the hospital along with the other players nervously and is shocked when hearing that Shindou won't be able to play at the last match. In the end, he is happy to win the Holy Road tournament along with the team. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat He didn't remember about having a soccer club nor being a part of it, saying that he was part of the music clud. He later reappeared along with the others in Episode 3 after Tenma,Fei and the others beaten Protocol Omega. He along with Shinsuke and Shindou were shocked about how fast Tenma became. He later didn't leave the team because she has a keshin. In episode 8, he along with the others were happy about meeting Shuu again and shocked along with the others when Shuu said that he knew keshin armed. He also heard Shindou and Tsurugi's conversation and went back to sleep, thinking about their conversation. The next day,she along trained with the others and later on agreed on doing the session. He is seen to be amazed of shuu and tenma's mixi max. Sengoku Era He was still with Raimon in their 'Time Jump' to Sengoku Era and later stopped watching Raimon's session and found Tsurugi listening to Shindou and Fei, she just left him alone. Though not part of their 'Bon Dance' performance he still watched them training on the dance and was later arrested along with the other members. He was shocked when shindou decided to reveal everything to Nobunaga. After revealing his new hissatsue shot, he was able to score a goal for raimon which made him and the others happy. They all thanked Okatsu, Tasuka and his friends before leaving. When on the Inazuma TM Caravan he saw Shindou missing Okatsu and asked him if he was okay then he just gave him a sad smiled and said he was fine, which worried him more but just went back to his seat. France Era He was one of the chosen members and later along with the others were shocked about Kirino wanting to come with them, he was later suspicious about Kariya having a stomach ache but later decided to ignore it. He is also seen happy of the success of the mixi max. Three Kingdom Era He was picked to go to the 'Time Jump' that time. He wasn't really fond of Ryuu Gentoku's jokes and always got teased by him causing him to sweatdrop.He also said that Shindou have already said too many times that they're from the future. He was shocked about Koumei being a girl, but was glad to be able to mixi max. Shogunate Era He was picked again for the time travel and was impressed by Tsurugi's abilities and mixi max. Jurassic Era He was training with Fei and Tenma with the Duplis. He was amazed by the view and dinosaurs, but was more impressed about Torb's actions. King Arthur's Era He later became a part of Entaku no Kishi, but as Shindou said he and the rest still have their memories. He wasn't afraid of the snakes, and was seen secretly chuckling at Kariya's fear. Ragnarock Tournament Later on, he is seen chosen to be in El Dorado team 3 and is seen watching the other teams on their matches, he is also seen to be a bit nervous before their match but is later comforted by Tenma and shocked about Fei's actions. Hissatsu *'SHCyber Shoot' *'SHPhoenix Strike' *'SHTrio Drop' *'SHVital Claws SH' *'SHCyber Shoot' *'SHOdin Sword' *'SHTrio Drop' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Koumei' 'Trivia' *This character is made by me: Raven~Sama **Feel free to use him but please tell me first. *This page is uncomplete, hopefully more information will be added as soon as possible. Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 15:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Male Category:Forward Category:Wood Character Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Raimon Jr. High Category:Inazuma Eleven (GO) Category:Inazuma Eleven (Chrono Stone) Category:Characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Mixi Max User